


Blindness

by MoonStar1220



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence ensued for a few seconds as if Shion was trying to gather his words. “The human body heightens its other senses when one of the five senses are no longer supplying input to the brain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulgusttheguardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/gifts).



> Fanfiction 2013 Christmas gift to Soulgusttheguardian.  
> Transferred over from Tumblr

It was dark so dark he couldn’t see a single light. It felt strange. Even in low light he always had the ability to see. He had spent a good amount of years in complete darkness so his senses were sharp. This darkness was not natural though. A dark cloth was around his eyes and tied behind his head. The person that had done this was straddling across his waist messing with what sounded like another cloth. Was he going to gag him or tie his wrists up to the bed frame? How much kinkier could he get? His curiosity overcame his pride and he opened his mouth to speak, “Shion, what are you doing?”

He felt the other male flinch, “well… I figure it’s unfair if you’re the only one that can’t see—“ Shion stopped probably due to the frown Nezumi was making. “Do you not want to do this, Nezumi?”

Nezumi bit back a sigh, “I already said it was fine, but do you think us both being blind is a good idea?” Wouldn’t it be harder to get off if they were both blind? What if Shion ended up hurting him? Not that he didn’t mind pain –he could take it- but Shion would be an annoying apologetic mess just like he was the first time Shion got the balls to be a pitcher.

Silence ensued for a few seconds as if Shion was trying to gather his words. “The human body heightens its other senses when one of the five senses are no longer supplying input to the brain.” Nezumi rolled his eyes even if Shion couldn’t see it. He raised his hand and went to cover up his mouth. However, he missed and a few of his fingers ended up in Shion’s mouth causing Shion to make a choking sound and pull back in shock.

He didn’t want to make it seem like he had missed so he played it off. “If you don’t shut up and start I’ll switch our positions and make you bottom.”

“Okay, geez.” A pout could almost be heard in his voice. He honestly didn’t know why Nezumi was being so impatient. Usually he enjoyed making him fluster. Maybe it was the blindfold? No matter the reason right now; they finally had a weekend off together. They had barely touched each other besides good night kisses so they were incredibly pent up with sexual frustration. Shion had only offered the blindfolds to see if Nezumi was fine with kinks other than role playing and dress up. He was pleasantly surprised when Nezumi agreed. Now he only hoped that Nezumi would enjoy this.

Shion carefully grazed the tips of his fingers over his partner’s bare chest. He didn’t dare lean down yet as his body was still adjusting to his sight being blocked by the blindfold. He could feel the micro movements Nezumi’s muscles made in response to the touch. He was thankful that Nezumi couldn’t see the goofy grin forming on his face. Even with these light touches Nezumi’s breathing was different. It wasn’t always even. He’d hold his breath a second longer or make a microsecond gasp. He could hear all of this in the quiet of their apartment. He could hear it all because Nezumi was blindfolded. He was really enjoying this. They would definitely have to do this again and next time he’d watch all the expressions Nezumi would unconsciously make.

Now that he had a pretty good mental map of Nezumi in his head Shion leaned down and messily captured the actor’s lips. Nezumi kissed him fast in impatience, but still applied techniques that Shion could never hope to imitate due to his mind becoming scrambled and his breath being stolen away. This kiss was no different as Shion broke away panting and light headed. Once he caught his breath again Shion leaned down and firmly attached his lips to Nezumi’s neck. It seemed that Nezumi wasn’t expecting that as an audible gasp escaped him. Shion smirked causing Nezumi to growl in embarrassment.

Shion continued until he felt hands at his arms, “You’re going to break the skin if you keep sucking that area. Are you trying to make it feel like a bug bite?”

“Sorry.” Shion hadn’t meant to be attached to that area for that long, but he wanted to make sure a mark was left. Usually he’d be able to tell with the color, but the blindfold prevented him from looking. Again he leaned down, this time peppering Nezumi’s neck with small kisses and light nips. A groan that quickly turned into a hiss as Shion purposely rolled his hips onto Nezumi’s. Now he was finally getting a rise out of Nezumi. 

“Would you hurry it up, Shion?”

Shion smiled against Nezumi’s neck. “Why are you being so impatient? Does the blindfold really bother you or perhaps… you’re feeling it more than you’re letting on?” Shion teased again accentuating the latter part of the question with another hip roll. Nezumi whined unabashedly not bothering to hide how much he wanted this. Shion allowed himself to chuckle before it was cut off by Nezumi meeting his hip rolls. This time it was Nezumi that chuckled. “Okay, I get it. I get it.” It was already obvious that they were going to last a few rounds. 

Shion moved himself down letting his hands to explore Nezumi’s hips. He was glad that Nezumi wasn’t hiding his whimpers like usual. Shion’s soft touches turned hard when Nezumi tried to silently urge the white haired male to hurry up. Shion pushed the ravenette’s hips down to tell him to quit moving around. Nezumi understood and groaned out to Euylrias in anticipation. Slowly Shion felt his way to Nezumi’s erection and when he did an impatient, but pleased noise came from the actor. His fingertips gently padded the hardening flesh mapping it in his mind while ignoring his partner’s pleading sounds. Nezumi could wait. 

Once Shion felt that he had a pretty good feeling of Nezumi he leaned down and meant to kiss Nezumi’s tip, but ended up coming short and bumping his nose against Nezumi’s dick. Shion froze and after Nezumi’s initial reaction and awkward silence came over the room. “That… Was that your nose?” Shion didn’t dare speak as he could feel his face flare up in embarrassment. Nezumi went into a laughing fit trying to tease Shion, but couldn’t form a complete sentence.

“Sh-shut up! You try doing this blind folded!” When Shion’s words didn’t calm his lover he quickly throated Nezumi to shut him up. 

This was accomplished as a shocked moan ripped from Nezumi’s throat and he quickly pushed Shion off. “Don’t do that… so quickly. I may want to hurry up, but I also want to enjoy this.” Since Shion didn’t move Nezumi continued, “sorry for laughing, but it is pretty funny.”

“If you laugh again I’ll bite your dick off.”

“I won’t laugh.” He still sounded joyful, but the slight nervousness was there. He didn’t doubt that Shion would do something to him.

Satisfied, Shion resumed what he intended to do. He planted repeated kisses on Nezumi’s erection. Nezumi relaxed and gently ran his fingers through silver hair. Shion knew Nezumi had a habit of doing that; constantly playing with his hair whenever he sucked him off or when he was catcher. He soon began to lick the hardened flesh. Breathy moans came from Nezumi which always made the younger male’s blood plump in eagerness. He could feel the same eagerness pump through the actor by the engorged veins. Shion quickly lapped up the pre-cum from Nezumi’s tip drawing out a throaty cry. Once that happened Shion went down on him again and this time Nezumi allowed him.

The ravenet hummed and curled his fingers in Shion’s hair tugging slightly. Shion moaned around the other. He ignored the curse he heard from above and the tightening fingers in his hair. His own problem was becoming quite problematic. Shion lazily rolled his hips onto the bed to try to get a little bit of friction. “Shion.” He paused at hearing his name with clarity. “Turn around and let me help you.” Shion thought for a moment then conceded. He didn’t remove himself from Nezumi as he turned around so Nezumi could suck him. The older male had more grace than Shion did and didn’t miss his target. 

Shion couldn’t help a moan as his body shuddered from pleasure. Although he knew it was coming it felt more amazing than ever before. He could feel every movement of Nezumi’s tongue and was even surprised to discover that Nezumi seemed to control the hardness of his tongue. Shion lightly grazed his teeth along a vein. He felt Nezumi’s nails dig into his thighs to control a moan. He could tell that his partner was getting close. The blindfolds were serving their purpose as they were feeling more pleasure than normal. Their climax was coming quickly and Shion now wanted it to hurry up. He deftly began to palm and fondle Nezumi’s testicles earning him a deep moan and fingernails digging more into him. Knowing that they were both close they both applied their techniques that they knew the other liked.

Nezumi came first with a cry followed by Shion less than a second later. Shion drunk Nezumi down with practiced ease. He removed himself panting heavily and turning around to sit between Nezumi’s splayed legs. “You must’ve really enjoyed that. I never heard such a voice from you before.” Nezumi didn’t reply besides his own ragged breathing. “Nezumi?” Shion reached up to touch Nezumi’s face, but pulled away and froze after feeling something that wasn’t warm skin. The genius of the two racked his brain trying to figure out what the gel-like liquid was and what happened. It didn’t take him too long to figure it out. Nezumi had received an accidental facial. Facials were never something Nezumi liked so to get one because he couldn’t close his mouth around Shion meant that he was pissed. Mostly at himself. Shion on the other hand started to go into his own laughing fit just like Nezumi had done earlier.

“You’re a real ass, you know that?” Nezumi growled.

“I guess this means we’re even.” He received a reply in a grumble. “Ready for the next round? If so turn onto your stomach.”

Nezumi seemed to hesitate before complying, “you usually ask for me to be on my back.”

“Well, I can’t see your expression anyway right now, so might as well as prep you this way where it’s easier to reach.”

“Oh, so I’ll be able to move when you’re in?”

“More like you can switch position when I’m done prepping you.” Did Nezumi not listen to him? No matter, he had already grabbed the new lube he wanted to try when they were blindfolded and started to warm it up. He didn’t want to warm it up too much since there was supposed to be a certain effect once it hit a certain temperature. Nezumi hissed when he felt the cold gel be applied to his asshole messily. Shion made sure that the gel was generously around before he began to prod into the hole. The first finger went in smoothly and without any discomfort. The second though Shion had to carefully stretch Nezumi. Shion made sure to listen intently to Nezumi’s sounds, but when he noticed that Nezumi wasn’t really making any, “Nezumi. You’re going to need to make some noises so I can tell how you feel. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t see if I am or not so…”

“You’re annoying me right now. I don’t need to be babied, Shion. I can take a bit of pain.”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but I don’t want to cause you unnecessary pain. Pain from rough, but satisfying sex is one thing. However pain from preparation is something I don’t want to cause you.” 

Nezumi didn’t speak for a few seconds, “Fine. I’ll be vocal, but don’t you dare comment on however it sounds.”

Shion smiled, “Agreed.” Nezumi was embarrassed and that knowledge warmed Shion’s body with happiness. He then continued to prep the actor. Occasionally Nezumi’s complacent hums turned into needy whines whenever Shion’s nails lightly scraped against his insides. Shion paused when he felt Nezumi’s body stiffen and his breath hitched. He didn’t think he had hit Nezumi’s prostate, “Nezumi? Is something wrong?”

“Something…” Nezumi wiggled his hips a bit to encourage Shion to continue, “…something just felt weird.” A few more seconds of Shion continuing caused the same reaction. “Wha-what the hell… is this…?”

The smaller male could hear the pleasure in his voice and by the way Nezumi’s asshole was trying to pull his fingers in more Shion was confident that his partner was enjoying it. “Does it feeling tingly?”

“H-how did—“ His sentence stopped when a rather effeminate moan escaped him. “You… kinky bastard. You… used a weird type of lube didn’t you?” Shion merely smirked before adding a third and final finger to stretch Nezumi who groaned lightly in discomfort. “Remind me… to not trust you with any kink again.”

Shion kissed down Nezumi’s back until he got to his ear. “You seem to be enjoying is well enough though so I really don’t think you mind it at all.” His only reply was a shudder and a needy whine. Normally Nezumi wouldn’t allow him to be so forward with his words like this except when Nezumi had just finished a show. The actor was usually so tired though that he’d pass out right after he came. So the fact that Nezumi was not trying to mute him was a good sign. It meant his pride and defenses were completely gone and he was really enjoying this. Soon he pulled his fingers out after deeming Nezum prepped enough. “Do you want to change your position now?”

“N-no. This is fine enough. Just… just hurry up.”

“You’re not going to cum as soon as I enter right?”

“What?!” Nezumi sounded insulted, “Of course I’m not!”

A chuckle came from him, “I’m just teasing you, Nezumi.” He planted a kiss on Nezumi’s rear end and heard a grumbled demand for him to ‘hurry the fuck up already’. Shion groped around for the lubricant so he could put it on himself. Once that was done he carefully aligned himself against Nezumi’s entrance. He could hear the older male take a deep breath before letting it out and relaxing. That was when Shion knew it was okay to press forward. 

Minutes seemed to pass before Shion was sheathed in Nezumi and they adjusted. “Okay.” The actor voiced to get Shion to start moving. Shion made sure that Nezumi didn’t feel pain and slowly built up a smooth rhythm. That is until they both gasped. The lubricant’s effect make Shion pause and Nezumi chuckled, “See how it feels?”

Shion didn’t answer for a second, he had paused because he had liked it a bit too much. “I do.” His voice was much darker than he expected, but he ignored it as he felt Nezumi tense and shiver. Without being told to or giving a warning Shion moved again setting up the pace. This time when the tingling came back he didn’t stop. He wanted to pound into Nezumi now. It felt amazing, but he knew it could feel better. Shion lightly dug his nails into Nezumi’s hips trying to control himself.

“Shion.” A gasp of his name turned his attention to his partner. “You can be rough. I like it.” Shion couldn’t tell if he was being teased or not. He wanted to keep his control a bit longer although Nezumi’s moans were making it increasingly hard. “Rougher.” Not yet. “Rougher damn it!” He could feel Nezumi squeeze around him trying to make him lose his control. “Damn it, Shion! Please! I want it. Shion, please be rougher.” It felt like his breath was taken away. It sounded like he was almost sobbing with desire. He felt his body move before his thoughts could process.

Once his mind did catch up with his thoughts he was sharply thrusting into the actor who’s moans were higher pitched than normal and echoing in his ears. It sounded wonderful and he wanted to continue hearing them. He was pretty sure that he was feeling the same as Nezumi though. He did wish he could see Nezumi’s expression. Shion was certain that he was making wonderful faces like the ones Nezumi only made when his guard was completely down and he was cumming.

“You…” Nezumi gasped out, “what are you ima-magining… to make you… grow harder..?”

He had grown harder? Shion hadn’t noticed it, but decided to answer Nezumi nonetheless. “What sort of faces you could be making.” He felt Nezumi tighten in embarrassment or maybe even approval despite the groan that quickly dissolved into a moan. Shion thrusted harder and faster. He could hear Nezumi’s nails scratch at the headboard trying to ground himself from the pleasure however unable to do so. Neither of them would last much longer. Shion found himself getting rougher pinpointing the spot that had Nezumi cry out his name in broken gasps repeatedly. All Nezumi could do was moan and speak Shion’s name. Of course Shion wasn’t much better off. He wanted to cum already, but he needed more from Nezumi. Just a little bit more. His thrusts became sporadic not allowing Nezumi even a second to catch his breath. A squeak from Nezumi seemed to be the snapping point before his voice failed him as his climax crushed him. Shion wasn’t far behind as Nezumi’s tightness shoved him off the edge. He could see a blinding light behind the blindfold.

“..ion….shi….Shion.” He heard someone calling his name, “Shion, are you okay?” He felt the blindfold being taken away so he slowly opened his eyes. Red eyes saw Nezumi looking disheveled and spent, but satisfied. He nodded, but then saw red on Nezumi’s sholder. 

“You’re bleeding!” Shion tried to sit up, but as soon as he did he felt dizzy and crashed back down onto the bed.

“No thanks to you.” Nezumi smiled wiping some of the blood off of Shion’s lips to show him. “Was I that tasty?” When Nezumi didn’t receive a reply only the confused and guilty face he spoke again. “Its fine, Shion, it felt great. You even passed out for a little bit.”

“Let me take care of that.” Nezumi sighed, he was completely ignored. A gasp came from him though as he felt Shion’s tongue lapping up the blood and wound. Nezumi didn’t protest and let Shion continue even finding some comfort in the act. “That should do for now.”

“Eh? What you wanna go another round? Need I remind you that you just had so much blood going to your dick that your brain shut—-“ He was cut off by being pulled down beside Shion. Now Nezumi understood. It would do until they woke up completely rested. Nezumi smiled once Shion had drifted off again. “And so the lion lays with the lamb.”


End file.
